Adiós, Sempai
by MacrossLive
Summary: One shot. Hikaru Ichijyo recibe la noticia de la muerte de Roy Focker. Esta es la historia del funeral del valiente piloto


El teniente Hikaru Ichijyo jugaba con el modelo de biplano que su sempai Roy Focker le regalara durante su visita mientras convalecía por una herida en la cabeza a consecuencia de volar en medio de los misiles del Macross.

La capitana Misa Hayase llegó lívida con paso vacilante a su cuarto para darle la terrible noticia.

—Ha muerto. El mayor Focker ha muerto.

Hikaru no entendió aquellas palabras inmediatamente hasta ver los ojos de su superior derramando lágrimas.

—Sucedió anoche. Aquí, en el hospital.

Debido a la fuerte impresión, Hikaru soltó el avioncito de su mano que se estrelló deshaciéndose en el piso de su habitación.

—¿Sempai murió? —sus ojos azules estaban completamente nublados. Se levantó lentamente de la cama sin siquiera ponerse las pantuflas y llegó donde su superior—. ¡No es cierto! ¡A él nunca lo derriban! —la tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola con desesperación.

—Su cuerpo está en la morgue, Ichijyo. Baja y velo por ti mismo —dijo Misa dolida. Ese joven por el que se estaban despertando sus sentimientos no le creía.

Hikaru, descalzo, salió de su cuarto apoyándose en las paredes del pasillo porque todavía sufría dolores de cabeza. En ese momento, el único pensamiento fijo en su mente era Roy Focker. De alguna manera debía llegar a la morgue.

El personal médico lo llamaba, pero no podía escucharlos. Llegó al ascensor y lo llamó. Volteó hacia arriba en donde un recuadro se indicaba cada piso con su respectiva especialidad. Oprimió el que correspondía al sótano.

El sótano era una zona en penumbras. Al fondo encontró la puerta con letras amarillas en fondo negro:

Morgue

Sólo personal autorizado

No le importó, siguió su camino. Al verlo, el médico encargado intentó detenerlo con la voz, pero fue inútil. Hikaru se encontraba en tal estado de shock emocional que lo único que veía era a la gente mover la boca sin emitir sonido alguno

—Sempai, ¿dónde estás? —eran las únicas palabras que pronunciaba. Una enfermera lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta una gaveta en la pared que jaló con fuerza.

La enfermera descubrió lo que había debajo de la sábana. Hikaru abrió más y más sus ojos azules. Ahí estaba su sempai, su amigo. Su rostro estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre y mostraba una infinita paz. Parecía estar durmiendo la siesta.

—¡Sempai, abre los ojos! —Hikaru lo sacudió sin obtener respuesta—. ¡Sempai, Sempai! ¡Por favor, no me dejes! A ti jamás te han derribado —siguió haciendo intentos por despertarlo. Fue inútil. Cayó de rodillas sujetando una de las manos de su amigo. Quería gritar, pero su garganta se había cerrado. Golpeó el piso con los puños para así quitarse el nudo en su voz. Solamente consiguió herirse.

Llegaron dos enfermeros a buscarlo junto con la enfermera que lo cuidaba. El joven piloto abrazaba el cuerpo de Roy acariciándole el cabello y el rostro. Su pensamiento racional había sido suprimido por la tristeza, la ira y la confusión. Más que un ser humano era un animal furioso. No quería ser separado del único familiar que le quedaba en este mundo. Los enfermeros trataron de sujetarlo, mas fueron recibidos por una lluvia de golpes. Su voz emitió rugidos, no palabras. Aquellos ojos azules eran brasas ardientes por el dolor.

El médico jefe llamó por teléfono para pedir refuerzos. Llegaron cuatro enfermeros más. Entre los seis se abalanzaron sobre Hikaru y lo redujeron. La enfermera a su cuidado consiguió inyectarle un sedante en el cuello. Automáticamente, quedó fuera de combate. Con cuidado, lo trasladaron a su cuarto.

Al despertar, vio a sus subordinados, Max Jenius y Hayao Kakizaki, con su uniforme de gala y una banda negra en su brazo derecho. Estaban ahí para llevarlo al funeral del mayor Focker y le acercaron su uniforme. Le preguntaron si necesitaba ayuda. Hikaru bajó la cabeza en señal de dolor y negó con la cabeza. Los dos pilotos se retiraron unos instantes en lo que se cambiaba. Mientras lo hacía, un montón de recuerdos junto con Roy Focker llegaron en tropel a su mente: cuando corrió en la pradera detrás de su biplano amarillo, sus primeras lecciones de vuelo, su reencuentro durante el despegue inaugural del Macross, cuando lo rescató a él y a Minmay de las ruinas de la ciudad, su charla después que su avión quedara destruido. Todas sus palabras, gestos y buen humor. Gracias a Sempai, Minmay había ido a visitarlo al hospital. Cada recuerdo era como un saco de arena que le pesaba en el corazón.

Después de su padre, Roy Focker era la persona que más estimaba y respetaba. En unos cuantos minutos estuvo listo. Max y Kakizaki regresaron al considerar que había pasado tiempo suficiente para que se vistiera. Kakizaki quiso levantarle el animo con alguna broma, pero Max le pidió que su abstuviera por aquel día.

—Líder, está bien si deseas permanecer en silencio. Queremos que sepas que estamos aquí. Extrañaremos al mayor Focker.

Hikaru se sintió comprendido. Debido a lo especial de la situación, el médico de Ichijyo permitió que fuera al funeral siempre y cuando Max y Kakizaki lo acompañaran. Asimismo, debía regresar a guardar reposo los siguientes cinco días.

El funeral se llevó a cabo sobre la pista de despegue del Prometheus. Misa, Shammie, Kim y Vanessa llegaron con Claudia. La compañera de vida de Roy Focker deseaba con toda su alma que fueran un mal sueño las últimas horas, pero no. Era la realidad de la que tantas veces Roy le hablara, de su miedo de morir cumpliendo con su deber, como le llegó a confesar aquella vez bajo la lluvia a medianoche después de la primera prueba de vuelo del VFX-1.

El capitán Bruno Global encabezó la ceremonia fúnebre. El ataúd de Roy estaba cubierto con la bandera de la UN-Spacy y su casco de piloto. Se dispararon salvas tres veces en su honor mientras dos soldados doblaban la bandera al compás del toque militar fúnebre. Con cada nota, Claudia derramaba copiosas lágrimas, mientras Hikaru permanecía impasible. A Claudia se le entregó la bandera y a Hikaru el casco que abrazó con fuerza.

Seis soldados llevaron el ataúd de regreso para proceder a la cremación del cuerpo. Duraría dos horas el proceso, tiempo suficiente para que Claudia y Hikaru comieran algo. Max y Kakizaki llevaron a su líder al único sitio que significaba algo para él: el Nyan Nyan.

Los tíos de Minmay recibieron a Hikaru con cariño. Entendían el dolor por el que estaba pasando. Eran lo más cercano a una familia para él desde que los conociera. Desgraciadamente, Hikaru carecía de deseos de comer. Aun así, condujeron a los tres a una mesa separada del resto donde podían estar con privacidad. Max y Kakizaki comieron tranquilamente, Hikaru solamente veía al suelo.

—Este té de jazmín te caerá bien, Hikaru —la tía de Minmay se acercó con una taza humeante que dejó frente al joven. Se alejó después de darle un beso en el cabello.

Hikaru bebió su té sin prisa, deseando que apareciera Minmay para que lo consolara en esas horas tan amargas. Pero nunca apareció. Hikaru se dio cuenta que estaba en la misma mesa de donde Roy lo sacara a jalones para avisarle de su primera misión.

Luego de dos horas, Claudia, Misa, Shammie, Kim, Vanessa y el capitán Global ya los esperaban en la cubierta del Prometheus para lanzar las cenizas al mar. Las acababan de entregar hacía pocos minutos.

Claudia sostenía en sus manos un recipiente con las cenizas viéndolas con cariño. Era lo único que quedaba de aquel cuerpo fuerte y viril con que hizo el amor tantas noches y días. Hikaru al observar las cenizas, puso sus manos temblorosas en el recipiente y caminaron juntos hasta la orilla del portaaviones. Al arrojar las cenizas, un viento fuerte las elevó por los cielos llevándoselas. Así los dos entendieron que Roy Focker siempre viviría haciendo lo que más amaba: volar. El capitán, Misa, Shammie, Kim, Vanessa, Max y Kakizaki volvieron a bordo del Macross para que los dos pudieran despedirse adecuadamente. Al saberse solos, Claudia habló:

—Ichijyo, necesitas llorar. No lo has hecho desde que te dieron la noticia.

El joven piloto solamente posó su mirada en el horizonte apretando los puños. Fue cuando llegó Minmay, todavía con su vestuario de la película, y corrió hacia Hikaru.

—Hikaru, no pude venir antes. Lo siento —y lo tomó de las manos—. Yo también lo estimaba. Él nos salvó. Nada más vine a verte unos momentos. Debo regresar al set —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue por donde llegó.

Claudia Lasalle al observar el rostro del muchacho después que se despidiera Minmay supo que estaba a punto de quebrarse y lo abrazó. Hikaru trató de contenerse, pero aquella calidez lo ayudó a romper la barrera y por fin desahogarse.

—¡Sempai! —ambos lloraron juntos. Los sollozos los sacudían y cayeron de rodillas—. ¡Sempai!

—Ese ser tan maravilloso siempre vivirá mientras lo recordemos, Hikaru.

Ya más calmado, Hikaru, en compañía de Max y Kakizaki, volvió al hospital llevando consigo el casco de Roy Focker. Lo único que quería era dormir, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Se le administró un calmante para que pudiera descansar y durmió abrazado del casco. Todavía dormido, derramaba gruesas lágrimas.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, Hikaru le habló con determinación al casco como si pudiera escucharlo.

—Sempai, me enseñaste todo lo que sé. Seguiré tus pasos. Quiero que estés orgulloso de mí. No te preocupes por Claudia, nos cuidaremos entre los dos.

Unas horas después, Max y Kakizaki le llevaron la noticia: se le asignó como líder del escuadrón Skull. Su nueva nave esperaba por él.


End file.
